


The Road To Humanity

by Wisteria115



Series: What If... [1]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Alien Invasion, Apocalypse, F/M, Genderbending, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Past Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisteria115/pseuds/Wisteria115
Summary: Bethany Mason was harnessed during the invasion. Separated from her family and made into the aliens slave with no recognition's of her family or her self, just that she must serve her masters, till death takes her from them. follow the story of the female Ben Mason.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> Female Ben=Bethany Mason, (Beth)............Annasophia Robb, (From Race to Witch Mt. in 2009)  
> Male Maggie=Magnus,(Mags).........................Alexander Ludwig, (From The Hunger Games)  
> Male Karen=Keith...............................Alex Pettyfer, (From Beastly)  
> Future character: Male Lexi=Alex.....................Tyler Posey + Austin Butler, (Tyler posey before he was in Smallville/ Austin Butler from season 1 of The Shannara Chronicles) 

Chapter 1_Bethany's pov

Running....it's the last thing I remember. It was dark in the woods, and it was raining. My knees started to shake, my legs were burning from running for so long, I just wanted to collapse. But I couldn't, I kept hearing my friend Nick screaming at me to run, to keep going and don't stop till I was somewhere safe. But I guess he forgot that nowhere was safe anymore.

After running for what seemed like hours, I started to hacking, (coughing), then I realized I couldn't breath.  
My asthma was starting to act up slowly chocking me, forcing me to fall to my knees, clawing at my throat desperately trying to stop the attack. 

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

'They found me' I thought to myself, trying desperately to do something. I can hear them getting closer, and before I know it I'm on my hands and knees gasping for breath trying to crawl away, black spots dance in front of my eyes, right when I'm about to pass out I feel arms wrap around my back, turning me on my back picking me up. 'I'm safe, someone came to help' I foolishly hoped, it wasn't till I heard it that I knew. I lost...they got me. As I started to panic, my asthma started to quicken. Then something weird happened, the thing looked at me stopping in it's track's, cooing softly as it pushed my hair away from my face so it could wiped a stray tear falling from my eyes. When it did this I wasn't scared for some bazaar reason, I started to calm down till I passed out from exhaustion.

********************************

16 Hours later...Now

I wake-up disorientated, till I feel the cold cement underneath me. I think 'This is it, I'm going to die' and in that moment I have never been more afraid in my life, other then being captured of course. Man I really wish Hal was here, he always knew what to say to me in bad situation.

*Flashback*

It was the first day of high school for me. I could practically hear the name calling already, and I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. After finally getting up and ready for my first day of hell I heard a knock on my door. "You ok Einstein?" he asked with a concerned look on his face as he leaned against my doorway. I turned to him hoping I didn't look as terrified as I felt, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I ?" I asked as I fiddled with my fingers, seconds away from gnawing them to the nub. Hal gave me the, 'really you're going to lie to me' face, he gestured for me to sit on my bed along with him. He then put his arm around me giving me a sideways hug as he gently stroked my hair. "It's going to be ok." Hal reassured me, I huffed at the cliché response pulling away and giving him a bitter look as I stared at him in the eyes searching to see the lies. "Bethany, " he said as he held my hands looking me straight in the eyes, "I won't lie to you. High school will be tuff but you are the smartest kid I know, you can do this. And if anyone gives you shit, I'll pound them into shit" he stated as he gave me his serious face till we started laughing. He pulled me into a big brother hug, re-saying " it's going to be ok" he pulled away bopping my nose before dragging out my bedroom door saying "now let's go dork, mom's making French toast" .

*End Flashback*

As the flashback ended, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Knowing I would most likely die soon I curled myself into a back before I start crying, rocking myself back and forth.

******************************

1 Month Later....Bethany's cell

As the time passed, the skitter's would bring down water and some bread. 

Later on one skitter with a red eye brought me pieces of different colored chalk to help me pass the time, once it bright me a singed book of poems by Robert Frost. The red eye skitter would drop in from time to time, probably to see if I tried to escape or not.

After what seemed like forever, the glass above me opened, I moved to one of the dark corners of the cell, pushing chalk out of my way when the red eyed skitter dropped into my cell. It looked around looking at my work, it seemed amazed at what I've been doing with my time in solitude. 

Red eye then held out it's hand indicating for me to take it, I did. Red eye then held me close jumping through the opening in my cell. The skitter then lead me to a big room with a glowing fish tank that seemed to be as big as me, maybe bigger.

Red eye placed it's claw on my shoulder gently moving me to a table of some sort, then as I got closer I noticed the strap's.......I was going to be harnessed. I stopped in my tracks quickly looking at red eye next to me in fear of the reality in front of me. Red eye gave me a look of what I believed to be sympathy as it forced me onto my stomach and strapping me to the gurney type table. 

As I layed there, I remembered the screams of kids being harnessed. Screaming for their parents to save then, crying out in pain believing that they were going to die, only to find it that the outcome was so much worse. 

I didn't have to wait long for the harness, the moment the slime touched my back I started to fight, red eye then gently placed it's claw onto my head like how a parent would to calm a child when their upset. 

Then, then the pain came. It hurt so much I wanted to scream but no sound came out. Then all I felt was a presence in my head before I felt nothing. I became nothing.

***********************************

5 months later, Under a bridge....

3rd person's pov

[ Fire crackling ] 

Girl: I was in school when the ships came. 

Girl #2: They were really big, and they said that we weren't gonna attack them with the nuclear bombs because they might have wanted to be friends. But they didn't want to be friends. Not at all. 

Girl #3: And then there was a bright light that makes, like, all electronics stop working. Computers. Radios. Satellites. Cars. TV's. Everything. They blew up army bases, ships, the Navy, submarines, and all the soldiers are gone. 

Boy: Now moms and dads have to fight. After that, they blew up all the capitals. New York, Washington, D.C., Paris. 

Girl #2: To all the major cities. Then they came. 

Boy: There were millions of them. 

Girl #3: Trillions. 

Boy #2: Everywhere. We call them skitters and Mechs.

Girl #2: They killed grown-ups, and they catch kids. They put on harness things. They put it on kids and control them. 

Boy #1: They say it hurts a lot. My parents went out to get some help one day. [ Voice breaking ] And I know they're gone. They're dead. 

Anne: Listen, it's okay to cry. Drawing and talking about it can make you feel better. Matt, what have you drawn here? 

Matt: My mom. She was going to get food once and never came back. And then we found her. She was dead. And then dad said we had to leave our house. And Beth was over at Nick's house, and we think they might have got her. But we're not for sure. 

Anne: And this drawing? 

Matt: That's with me and dad and Hal. 

Anne: It's all right. You and your dad and Hal are okay. 

Matt: Well, they were okay this morning. But I don't know about now. They're fighting.


	2. Losing Humanity (Where Is My Mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the song "Where Is My Mind" by. Emily Browning

After being harnessed I was placed with a group and a different skitter than red eye. I stayed with master and my siblings and after a while, I noticed something......I was still awake.

After awhile I notice that my master, (the head skitter of my group), was inside my head. Then after some more time I realized I could go inside my master's head as well. Along the way I even agreed with my masters methods, that those that were weak were useless, unworthy, disposable. I started to be more like the aliens, and less....human.

I could still see and hear, but I just couldn't feel anything. No matter how much I tried I couldn't. During a scavenging a boy no older then nine collapsed, and from what I could see it was from exhaustion. His master ordered the boy to rise but he just laid there. Then the skitter looked at one of the mech's, then pointed at the boy and before I knew it the boy was dead....And I felt nothing.

Memories flashed through my head, but one by one they started to fade. From me playing chess with my dad to Hal becoming a puke pit at 6 flags, even my mom singing me to sleep when I would be sick, or when being driven to the hospital during a really bad asthma attack. Everything started to twist and deform, making every single memory just a jumbled mess.

My memories, my feelings...I was drowning in them, drowning in the darkness till It was, till it was just pain. Till it was agony.

I couldn't hold on to them anymore. It hurt to much, I couldn't breath I, I couldn't hold on, I, I let go.

Then it didn't hurt anymore, it was actually really peaceful.


	3. Rescued

8 Days later...

Hals pov....

While scouting, and hiding.

'Man I hate these fucking aliens.' First they take the planet, then my mom, and the last straw was taking my little sister from me.

Every night I wish, pray even to that ass-hat of a god who let this happen my family. Why, why take my dorky little sister from us?

I still remember when we knew she was missing. We we're fighting, again, like always, and the thing is that I don't even remember why we were fighting in the first place.

After our mom stepped in, Beth ran of to her friend Nick's house, but she never came back and when we went to look for her, Nick's house was destroyed.

Then a few days later, mom was killed trying to bring back good for us. What will we tell Beth if we, when we find her.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP,THUMP

'Mechs!!!' Shit.

I ducked down in the drench, hoping I wouldn't be spotted. I soon sneaked a peak, and that's when I saw her...Bethany, my little sister, harnessed and with a dead look in her eye, but she saw me I know she did.

"Beth" I whispered as I looked at her marching like a good little solider for the skitter, she then slowed in her tracks, as if she could hear me. But then the skitter screeched, she then resumed in her speed leading her away from me. Taking her once again.

I quickly ran back to the bike driving like lighting to the meeting point, yelling for my dad.

"Hal! What is it, whats wrong!!" screamed Tom, he rushed over to me and started asking if I saw something when I cut him off saying, "It's Beth! She's alive, she's alive." I said out of breath.

Dad stopped talking looking at me with a mixture of relief, confusion, and fear. "She's alive? Elizabeth is alive! Hal, Hal are you sure it was her?" he asked as he grabbed onto my arms making sure I wouldn't move. "Yeah, she's harnessed but alive an-and she knew me." I said trying to get to my bike, "Wait, Hal. What do mean she-", I place his hands on his chest silencing him as I interrupted saying "Dad!, When she heard me, she recognized me....We have to go get her" I quickly speed to my bike when dad grabbed on to me forcing me to look at him practically spitting in me face saying that we need to tell Weaver.

How we need to finish the mission, which we did, well almost. We ran into a lovely little group that tied us up and put gun's to me and my friend Keith's heads while threatening my dad and sadly I had to get Anne into it. then we were rescued by someone very very uncanny. One of Pope's guy's named Magnus.

Also known as Mags, who killed two of Pope's guys for us to get back to the 2nd Mass, afterward he told us why he did it...they killed his twin sister Maggie, after they raped her.

Then we were trying to figure out how to get Bethany back when everything got put on hold, when Mike found his son Rick with a harness on his back. After getting him back to the school and dad bringing back a prisoner of war, we talked to Rick. We then discovered he has short term memory lose. After what felt like a week we are finally getting Bethany and thanks to Mags we have a way to get into the hospital.

Our plan was sneak in, kill the skitter when it's sleeping, then get the kid's the hell out of there. Halfway into the plan it hits me. I'm wearing a skitter harness, I can feel the burnt spikes digging into my skin, I can feel the slug like skin cold as ice putting a chill im my bones. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I notice we've stopped walking.

When we got in to the room the kids all started to lay on the ground, me including. I then figured out what the thing was doing. It was making all of us lay down then getting on top like a snake with it's egg's and made sure all the kids were asleep, when it notice I was still awake it placed it's claw onto my head so I would "sleep".

After about 20 minutes I went to stab the thing in its mouth, when I saw Bethany wake up. She just looked at me like I ripped a page from one of her precious books. Then all hell broke lose, the skitter woke up and tried to attack me when I shoved my knife in its mouth. The kids try and pull me away from it. But luckily after smashing its head onto the floor a few times it finally died, and the kids stopped struggling too.

I now find myself sitting on the ground waiting for the surgeries to be over, when I see my dad walking toward me, "Dad, the guard told me Beth pulled through. How is she?" I asked. He looked down taking a deep breath saying "She's still unconscious. Probably until sometime tomorrow. We got her back. You did." I sigh, but dad continues, "You got her back. You were incredibly brave tonight. And I'm so proud of you."

I chuckle looking at dad and say "I know, dad." but dad wouldn't hear of it, he then says "You don't know. That's okay. You don't know." Dad Inhales deeply, "You don't know what it's like to be a father...And to see your son grow into a man. He's still your kid, but... A man, like you... And in so many ways... Better than you. I'm not. Hey, it's what we want. We want you to be better." he finishes looking at me with so much pride all I wanted to do was cry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick's pov...

I was sitting with my dad on the bleachers, talking about, well everything that's happened. After sitting in an awkward silence, I finally look at my dad and ask "Di-did you look for me, when I was gone did you look for me?" my dad looks at me with astonishment as if I just smacked him with a naked mole rat. "Of course I did, I never stopped looking for you." He took a deep breath and said "When I saw you with that harness on your back I dropped everything. I just took you and ran. You are my son, and I will always find you. I promise you." I look at him with tears threatening to fall as I then pull him into a bear hug not wanting to let go.

After re-connecting for sometime, dad had to go on petrol which leaves me roaming the halls till he gets back.

Then I hear it. Static. There was someone like me, someone who was still connected to the aliens. I followed the static listening as it got louder, quickly ran down the halls leading to the infirmary. I skidded to a stop when I reached the door I saw the kids that were brought in a hour ago. When I walked in the infirmary I saw Matt cleaning the remaining dry blood off of the back of a blonde, who I assumed was his sister. As I made my way over to them I took a seat next to him, I could see the concentration in his eyes as well as the tears. "What's wrong Matt?" I asked as I went to look into his eyes, searching for that happy little boy I would see running down the halls a few days prior.

Matt sniffled, wiping away tears that escaped. "Nothing." he spoke as he shook his head while biting his lip trying to stop from crying.

Looking from Matt to the sleeping blonde, trying to think of a way to bring a smile to his face. I then gently took his hands on mine stopping him from over washing when I noticed the blood was all gone, after putting the rag in the bowl that was near us I placed Matt on my lap. "What's your sisters name Matt?" I asked as I looked at him, Matt smiled a little before turning to look at me saying " Her names Bethany, but we call her Beth. " I nodded my head with a smirk commenting that it was a pretty name.

We talked for awhile, mainly good things about the past before the invasion when my dad came to take me to dinner when it happened.

I got up placing Matt on the bed we've been sitting on noticing his eyes beginning to close, when I was walking towards my dad a hand grabbed on to my wrist stopping me.

When I looked down I saw that her eyes were still close but her hand was gripping my wrist like she was clutching a life line.

My dad seeing this, quickly but quietly made his way over to me, trying to gently remove her hand from my wrist, realizing he couldn't. He whispered yelled for the guard at the door saying, "Go get Anne and Tom, better yet make sure you get Weaver too."

After Tom, Anne, and Wearing got to the infirmary, upon entering the room they saw Beth clutching Rick's wrist.

3rd persons POV...

After talking about what has occurred and having being told by Anne that Beth might wake up sooner then later, as well as Weaver telling Tom she'll need to be watched in the morning. Tom suggested Hal will be with her, Mike also volunteered himself and his son to look after her when Hal is on missions, Weaver agreed.

After everyone had gone either to sleep or patrol, Tom took a seat near Beth with his kids and waited.

Rick's POV...

My dad then took me to the classroom we'd be staying in till further notice. Later after curling up in my blankets I fell into a restful sleep for the first time since waking up from the deharnessing/rehabilitation.  
______________________________________

Few Hours Later... Beth's POV

There were two things I noticed when I started to wake. I could feel a cold sensation on my back, I then noticed it was water. I could feel the water pool around my spikes before droplets slid down the side of my back.

Wait, spikes? My back? .... The harness, it's gone! Why? Who would've... wait, my head it's too quiet, too empty. They weren't there.

My master, my siblings they were gone. But I could always hear them, always feel them in my head since the beginning.

But now it was like an empty void. 'Where are you!' I screamed out mentally, 'Where have you all gone? Why did you leave me ?' I'm so confused. Why, why is this happening!? I started to become terrified when I heard something.

Wait, what's that noise? Voices. Why do they sound familiar? Wait, is it, is that......

**Author's Note:**

> Next time on Road to Humanity....
> 
> Memories flashed through my head, but one by one they started to fade.  
> Everything started to twist and deform, making every single memory just a jumble mess.


End file.
